


Battle Scarred Beauty

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Inquisiting is a skill [9]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Romance, adoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: He doesn't move when Dorian guides him towards the bed."Something wrong?"He swallows, "Dorian. My arm- I can't.""Shh, Amatus. Let me make love to you, you beautiful creature."





	Battle Scarred Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make it longer but I struggle to write these days x.x
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

_The exalted council ended and they were spending their last night at the winter palace._

 

-

 

"I don't suppose you'd allow me to join you tonight?" Dorian hummed in the doorway.

 

Lavellan's red hair fell over his face when he looked up at Dorian. 

 

"You startled me." he smiled. 

 

The magister returned his smile, gesturing to come in, "May I?" 

 

"Of course." Lavellan pushed his hair behind his ears and hurried up off the bed. 

 

He cleared his throat nervously, watching his lover close the door behind him before making his way sassily towards Lavellan. It was the first time he'd be with Dorian for months and also the first without his arm. 

 

"Miss me?" 

 

"Miss a dashing magister such as yourself? Never." 

 

Dorian chuckled, pulling the elf into his chest and burrying his face in his neck. He can't help but enhale and take in the sweet vanilla and wooden scent that he came to love. Lavellan buries his face in Dorian's nightshirt, trying to steady his uneasy breathing as the ravenhead trailed his lips over one of Lavellan's sharp ears. He doesn't move when Dorian guides him towards the bed. 

 

"Something wrong?" 

 

He swallows, "Dorian. My arm- I can't."

 

He pulls away from Dorian's embrace, tugging his shirt back over the bandaged stump where it slid off his shoulder. 

 

"What about it?" 

 

"You can't possibly still be turned on while I look like this." The elf's wide violet eyes search Dorian's face. 

 

"Of course I am, have you seen yourself? I assure you, your battlescars add to your charms." He pulls his shirt over his head, sitting down onto the bed. 

 

Lavellan tries not to look at his naked chest when he takes Lavellan's hand and tugs him closer. 

 

"I'm not taking no for an answer."

 

"Dorian." Lavellan whined. 

 

" _Amatus_." 

 

Lavellan opens his mouth to protest but Dorian doesn't give him even a small chance. He kisses him harder than he should, hard enough to bruise their lips, and pulls Lavellan into his lap. The elf tries to talk against his mouth but Dorian is persistent and pushes his tongue into Lavellan's mouth. He moans, eyes fluttering shut as his fingers dig into the bare caramel skin at the back of the magister's shoulders.

 

Dorian runs his hands up the elf's slender waist and into the loose shirt, spreading his palms over Lavellan's chest, collarbones and over his shoulders; taking the material with them. Lavellan hissed softly when the shirt fell and he was left only in leggings. Dorian reached behind him to keep Lavellan's wrist anchored against his shoulder just incase his sweet wanted to shy away again.

 

"Please." Lavellan murmured.

 

"I haven't even started and you're begging already." he grinned.

 

Lavellan wanted to glare but quickly lost his composure when the magister leaned down to kiss his chest. Teeth scraped against his flushed skin, followed by a skilled tongue that swirled in sensual strokes around each bite wound. Dorian knew what biting did to him. He swallowed, slipping a hand into the short hairs at the back of Dorian's neck when his mouth covered Lavellan's left nipple. While Lavellan was momentarily distracted, his hand snaked down Lavellan's stomach and over a hip towards his backside.

 

Dorian slipped his hand into the tight leggings, pulling them down enough so he could firmly grab a handful of Lavellan's round bottom which earned him a soft yelp. The other hand gently traced down Lavellan's shoulder to the place where half his arm was missing and the elf immediately tried to worm away. Dorian held fast; fingers flying up to the back of Lavellan's neck to pull him flush against him. Dorian crushed their mouths together again, snapping his hips up at the same time and pushing Lavellan down onto his arousal to prove his point.

 

" _Nnh_!" Lavellan cried into his mouth.

 

"Shh, Amatus. Let me make love to you, you beautiful creature."

 

_All Lavellan could do was close his eyes and completely surrender._

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below if you want ^^


End file.
